La chica del lago
by RB6114
Summary: ¿Una auténtica desconocida ha enamorado a Sasuke Uchiha? ese lago ha estado presente en todas sus fases respecto al enamoramiento. sasuhina


**_LA CHICA DEL LAGO._**

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJE NO ME PERTENECEN ( QUE SORPRESA LA VERDAD )

* * *

Allí estaba otra vez, como cada día desde hace varios años, observándola disfrutar del frio lago, maravillándose de los sutiles movimientos que ella hacía, le fascinaba como le quedaba aquel blanco vestido de tirantes que le llegaba hasta los pies, pero que nunca tocaba el suelo pero si el agua, debajo de sus pechos tenía una tela roja que la rodeaba, blanco y rojo… los colores de su familia, sus colores y, según él, muy pronto los de ella.

* * *

Había conseguido cumplir su sueño, la venganza, al igual que su mejor amigo, ahora el Hokage y marido de una embarazada Haruno.

Cuando se enteró de que ya todos aquellos amigos de la infancia eran felices con sus respectivas parejas, no pudo controlar la ola de envidia que le invadió por dentro, ese mismo día visitó el lugar que dentro de poco frecuentaría muy a menudo, encontrándose con aquella misteriosa joven de largo y azulado cabello, escondido miraba como la chica se descalzaba suavemente de sus sandalias y después se adentraba con el vestido puesto a las cristalinas aguas de aquel lago, nunca la vio meterse más de sus rodillas, pero siempre veía reflejado en el rostro de la peli azul su sonrisa, esa mueca que le recordaba a su niñez, a su madre, a la felicidad que algún día sintió, muchas veces tuvo la necesidad de ir tras ella y llevársela con sigo, compartiendo su vida con la mujer que se fue convirtiendo en su única obsesión.

Sin saber si quiera su identidad él mismo la proclamó como la próxima Uchiha, como la madre que cuidaría de sus hijos, como su compañera durante toda la eternidad.

Pero nunca había hablado con ella, ni siquiera la muchacha sabía de su existencia, él ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esa diosa, solo su apellido y gracias a sus ojos, ese desconocimiento le frustraba.

Durante una semana la chica dejó de visitar el lago, pero él no, él seguía frecuentando esa 'cita' que ambos tenían.

A la semana la chica regresó y Sasuke notó ese cambio de actitud y el cambio a negro del color de su vestido, le sorprendió que fuese tan rápida hacia el lago, normalmente lo hacía lento disfrutando de la sensación, pero lo que más le extrañó fue es última lagrima que resbalo por la mejilla pálida antes de sumergirse del todo en aquellas aguas.

Alarmado Sasuke se descubrió de su escondite y de algunas de sus ropas antes de tirarse al lago al rescate de la chica que visitaba sus sueños.

La posó en el jardín que estaba alrededor del lago, ella estaba inconsciente y él nervioso, nervioso porque era la primera vez que tocaba a esa chica, porque sentía su suave piel y lo más importante porque no quería perderla.

Rápidamente la llevó al hospital donde Sakura le atendió rápida y extrañada mente.

Mientras esperaba meditó sobre la situación, sobre las sensaciones que tenía cada día con la presencia de aquella mujer y pudo darse cuenta de qué le pasaba, Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado de una desconocida, pero en ese momento también pensó en su futuro y estaba seguro de que era con aquella chica, se lo prometió a él mismo y lo cumpliría, su nueva meta sería casarse con la Hyuga.

Al momento llegó Sakura y le contó el estado de la joven, tuvo problemas familiares y actualmente vivía con Naruto y Sakura, pero según la peli rosa la chica del lago sabía que era una molestia en aquella casa y sus ánimos no estaban muy presentes en su vida.

A Sasuke se le ocurrió una gran idea para conseguir su meta y al mismo tiempo ayudar a sus amigos y a la chica, todos ganarían algo.

Sakura le dijo el nombre de la joven, Hinata, ahora recordaba a esa tímida niña, nunca se fijó en ella, es más nunca intercambiaron palabra pero en este momento se arrepentía de eso.

Intercambió su idea con la misma Hinata, que aceptó con la condición de que limpiase e hiciese la comida, al Uchiha no le gustó mucho la idea, pero con tal de tener cerca a esa diosa haría cualquier cosa.

Así pues en menos de dos días Hinata ya se había trasladado a la mansión Uchiha y se puso manos a la obra con la limpieza.

Durante su estancia en la casa, Hinata pudo enseñarle a Sasuke algunos trucos para cocinar, y para limpiar, la verdad se hicieron grandes amigos, Hinata recuperó esa sonrisa y pudo confiar en alguien otra vez.

Sasuke por su parte pudo darse cuenta del olor de la joven, de sus miedos y preocupaciones, de sus problemas familiares y de su gusto con los dulces, detalle con el que Sasuke disfrutaba torturándola.

Pero sus deseos con ella aumentaron y parecía que la joven solo le veía como un amigo.

Sasuke recibió una misión durante más de medio año, noticia que le desilusionó bastante, al igual que Hinata ambos habían aprendido a convivir juntos, ahora tendrían que saber lo que era estar sin el otro, sobre todo la peli azul.

Durante ese espacio de tiempo, Hinata pudo darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por el Uchiha, algo que nunca sintió por nadie: amor, pero tenía miedo al rechazo por parte del peli negro, durante ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de la falta que él le hacía.

Quedaba poco para que volviese así que empezó a arreglar la casa y a prepararle la cena a Sasuke, su cena favorita.

* * *

Había pasado un año y ahí estaba, delante de la puerta de su propia casa con miedo a abrirla y ver que estaba vacía y que ella rehízo su vida con otra persona, nunca se lo perdonaría a Naruto por haberle mandado a una misión tan larga, todas las noches a soñado con ella, Hinata ocupaba su mente al cien por cien, nunca había sentido algo así.

Abrió la puerta y rápidamente su olor le invadió, el calor de esa casa le rodeo, se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, en frente de la mesa preparada donde yacían dos platos que portaban esa comida tan deliciosa para él. Sintió como el peso de su chaleco de jounin y su katana desaparecían, se dio la vuelta y al fin pudo volver a verla con la sonrisa con la que había soñado tanto, su rostro tan delicado y su escandaloso cuerpo.

Sintió ganas de probar sus labios cuando dijo aquella frase: _Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke. _Solo había oído eso cuando su madre aún vivía, pero se retuvo, ahora solo quería probar aquella deliciosa comida y descansar por fin en una cama disfrutando de la compañía de la chica del lago.

* * *

Durante la cena pudo apreciar el cansancio que se apoderaba de Sasuke, no le extrañaba una misión tan larga sin, seguramente casi dormir y sin una comida decente, debió ser devastador.

En cuanto tocó las sábanas de su cama se quedó dormido, sonrió, era adorable.

Pasó un mes desde la llegada de Sasuke y este cada vez sentía no poder resistir más, la tentación que vivía cada día era insoportable. Mientras Hinata tenía que irse por la mañana al lago para no ver a Sasuke semidesnudo, no entendía porque no se ponía una camisa sabía que al ser verano hacía calor pero…

Sasuke sabía porque nunca encontraba a Hinata por las mañanas y eso le hacía gracia, pero quería volver a ver a Hinata en el lago, así la mañana siguiente la seguiría.

Se puso su vestido blanco con la banda roja, le gustaban mucho esos colores, se dirigió hacia el lago como cada mañana, no sin antes prepararle a su compañero el desayuno.

Se quitó las sandalias dejándolas a una de las orillas del lago y se adentró en él. Le encantaba ese lugar le recordaba a su madre, aquellas flores esparcidas cuidadosamente por aquel jardín contrastando con las cristalinas aguas de aquel lago.

Metió primero sus pies, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras seguía avanzando, solo una vez se sumergió más de sus rodillas y no era para disfrutar del agua, pero la verdad gracias a eso conoció a Sasuke, ese hombre con el que había vuelto a sonreír, con el que había vuelto a confiar y con el que había vuelto a amar. Si, estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, como la mayoría de la población femenina de la villa, no podía competir contra ellas, nunca podría ser feliz, era su destino – miró hacia abajo observando su reflejo, volvió a mirar al horizonte – debía aceptarlo, no se lo merecía, no merecía aun hombre tan perfecto como el Uchiha.

- Sasuke – un susurro escapó de sus labios.

Ya empezaba a tener frio, volvería a esa mansión donde vivió los mejores tiempos de su vida. Al darse la vuelta encontró el rostro de la persona en la que estaba pensando, la sonrisa de orgullo impregnada en el rostro Uchiha, delató que la había escuchado, el rostro femenino se enrojeció y agachó la cabeza

* * *

Lo había oído, su nombre escapaba de sus delineados labios eso significaba que estaba pensando en él, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en su rostro, cuando se dio la vuelta y la vio sonrojada creía que no iba a poder resistirse.

Y aún en el agua la agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él. Hinata se sorprendió por la acción y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke aún con la cabeza gacha, el aroma del chico la invadía.

Él quiso provocarla y se acercó a su oído juntando su mejilla derecha con la de la chica, notó como ella se tensaba. Sonrió.

- Hinata, ¿Qué sientes por mi? – la joven no se esperaba esa pregunta pero después de meditarlo le llegó a agradecer internamente ese interrogante.

Estaba harta de aguantar todos los días esos nervios que la comían por dentro cuando le veía. Decidió actuar.

Levanto la cabeza mientras Sasuke se separaba de ella y la miraba, la chica rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del Uchiha mientras este la atraía más a él, unieron su frentes, iba a pasar el tan anhelado momento por ambos estaba a punto de pasar.

Y él la besó, si en el último momento Hinata se paralizó y Sasuke fue quien dio el paso demostrando a Hinata que era correspondida.

El frenesí de sentimientos que ambos sentían en ese momento era indescriptible pero ante todo era felicidad y amor lo que 'padecieron'.

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo observando desde un árbol a la mujer que se convirtió en su esposa, como el predijo, se sentía más que feliz había vuelto a conseguir su meta y cada vez la veía más hermoso, ahora la venda roja parecía más grande por el bulto que nacía de su tripa.

En efecto iba a ser padre de esa mujer, ya no se escondía, ya no soñaba con ella, ahora podía sentirla, a ella a la chica del lago.

* * *

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE

_**NOS LEEMOS**_


End file.
